


broken boy soldier

by marilyn_mansons_wifey_666 (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - The Ghost Of You Video, Angst, Closeted Character, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Military, Old Age, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilyn_mansons_wifey_666
Summary: (Title is from the song by The Raconteurs.  It's hella, look it up.)This is probably very historically inaccurate, but hey, aren't all military AUs?  Lmao.I MEAN NO OFFENSE TO PETE WENTZ, ANY OTHER REAL PEOPLE IN THIS FANFICTION, OR ANY VETERANS/SOLDIERS!  I RESPECT ALL Y'ALL! <3
Relationships: Ashlee Simpson/Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 9





	broken boy soldier

“How did you lose your arm, Grandpa?”, Pete's granddaughter, Kitty, asks, green eyes wide behind her thick glasses. Pete smiles sadly, thinking of hands running through light brown hair, pale skin, round glasses, unlike Kitty's rectangular ones, sliding down a pretty face, and smooth pink lips parting slightly as they crash against his. “In the war, a long, long time ago.”, he says softly, willing himself not to cry. The girl is soon distracted by whatever’s on the TV, and Pete leans back in his chair, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, hoping he dreams of Mikey.  
***  
Pete is eighteen when he kisses his mother goodbye, hugs his sister, promises to write, and leaves for boot camp. He’s little more than a child, and he’s fucking terrified, but he doesn’t really have a choice. On the bus on the way to camp, Pete hears some of the other boys talk about leaving their sweethearts back home behind, and for once he’s glad that he’s never really felt anything when he looks at girls. He’s never really been attracted to anyone.  
***  
A week into basic training, Pete decides that he hates guns. He hates holding them, hates the thought of hurting anyone or, even worse, killing anyone. But he pretends he doesn’t mind. He already sticks out among the other boys enough.  
***  
Pete’s bunkmate, a boy he barely knows, is one of the first to die. His bed is empty for about a week before a new boy shows up. The boy’s name is Michael Way, or Mikey for short, and something about him makes Pete’s heart do somersaults in his chest. Maybe it’s the way his blunt, light brown bangs look against his porcelain skin and end just above his perfectly shaped, dark eyebrows, or maybe it’s the way he’s always pushing his glasses up his nose, or maybe it’s the way he looks at Pete with stars in his pretty hazel eyes. Pete isn’t sure. 

But as he lies in his bunk bed, unable to sleep, and Mikey sleeps peacefully in the bed above his, Pete wonders if he’s falling in love. And the next morning, when the corners of Mikey’s usually emotionless mouth twist upwards just a little bit, Pete knows the answer to his own question.  
***  
Like everyone else, Pete was raised to believe that homosexuality was a sin. But as his fingers trace Mikey’s sharp jawline as their lips collide, and a smile slowly spreads across his face, Pete decides that nothing so lovely could possibly be sinful.  
***  
“Pete?”, Mikey asks, eyes full of fear. “Yeah, Mikeyway?” “What if… w-what if one of us dies?”, he starts to shake in Pete’s arms. Pete runs his hands through the other boy’s hair lovingly. “Don’t worry, angel. I won’t let anything happen to you.”, he whispers in Mikey’s ear. He means it.  
***  
No. This can’t be real, this can’t be happening. Pete watches in horror as Mikey is shot at. He jumps in front of the bullet, but it still goes through Mikey’s chest after it absolutely fucking destroys Pete’s left arm. He doesn’t even feel the pain as blood gushes from the bullet hole in his shoulder. He just sobs over Mikey’s lifeless body. He looks more like an angel than ever.  
***  
When the war ends, everyone’s overjoyed. Everyone except for Pete. It doesn’t mean a thing to him without Mikey. He goes home, and a girl he went to school with named Ashlee cries and says she’s been waiting for him. She really loves him. And, although he marries her, he only wishes he could say the same for her. All he can think about is Mikey Way.  
***  
Pete has lots of children, and then lots of grandchildren, but Kitty is his very favorite. She reminds him of Mikey, with her naturally light brown hair, which she dyes to be rainbow and cuts so it falls in her eyes, and her thick glasses, and the way she seems very quiet, but has a whole world inside her head that she only shares with people she loves.

Everyone in Pete’s family is shocked and disapproving when Kitty comes out as a lesbian at age eighteen. Pete couldn’t be prouder of her. He hugs her tightly, cries, and tells her he wishes he had her courage. She knows exactly what he means.


End file.
